Talk:Spellbreaker (Skyrim)
Order of Effect Does anyone know in what order this effect stacks with other related effects? More specifically, if you have an elemental resistance effect and the Elemental Protection perk active while blocking with this shield, in what order do they stack? It seems that even with Elemental Protection active, I'm still taking damage from dragon breath attacks while blocking with this shield up, so I wonder if this is a stacking issue or if my game is bugged in some way. 01:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :It should block fire and frost breath without the need of any perks. Maybe :you're just blocking to late so that the ward isn't fully charged when the :attacks hit you. Confirmation needed for Spellbreaker + Ebony Mace bug Need confirmation on the bug listed here with a combination of Spellbreaker (Exquisite) and Ebony Mace (Legendary) enchanted with shock damage. I have just tried this combination and could not reproduce the bug. I am running the latest 1.2 update on PC, but can't confirm if it was working before this. Cheers. I have tried the same combination on the Xbox 360 version and couldnt get it to work either, maybe the level of the shock enchantment needs to be specific? I made it to do 1 shock damage so the charge would last roughly 1200 times. If someone would like to experiment feel free to post results. --1) I encountered the same kind of bug as above,but with different set.I was using a Blades shield(through a mod) and an ebony sword.Blades shield was enchanted with Block damage enchantment,and the sword was a regular one,both these items were legendary upgraded with 100 smithy and blacksmith Exiler.This bug was encountered several times inside Ironbind barrow and area around it.It is possible to break this glitch by entering a new area in a building or by simply killing the enemy encountered outside with which this bug initiated,and move on to a new area. --2) Another way to produce this bug is by using whirlwind sprint shout,as soon as the time slows down during blocking with a shield.It doesn't matter in which direction you use the shout.I was able to produce it couple of times but now i can't,maybe because i have now put two enchantments on the shield,or possibly i have changed the sword.I can't exactly say what kind of gear starts this bug,maybe it occurs randomly,but it is possible to break this bug by entering a new area,either inside or outside.This bug was encountered in skyrim version 1.3.7.0 on PC. --3) I have encountered this bug with greatswords and the Quick Reflexes perk. During power attacks every time I move out of the way instead of bashing, the bug occurs. It seems to me that my gear has been irrelevant, since it happened with an un-upgraded Steel Greatsword, a smithing 50 improved Dwarven Greatsword and my smithing 70 improved Skyforge Steel Greatsword w/ 1 second Soul Trap. Also my armour has changed along the way multiple times. Skyrim version 1.3.10.0 on PC. Armor Type? Shouldn't the armor type (Heavy or Light) of the shield also be listed, or is it inconsequential? 19:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) *As far as I've been able to tell the armor type of shields is pointless, well almost, as it only raises block not the Heavy or Light armor skill. The only benifit to the armor type is that it will increase it's armor value based off of your Heavy or Light armor skill respectivly. Once I get Spellbreaker I'll post it's armor type, or someone else can, as it should be listed here. Alpha Wolf-87 (talk) 23:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *It is a Heavy Armor type. Also, I believe that the armor type of the shield counts when the weight perks for light or heavy armor are applied. LeatherNeck2382 (talk) 05:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) *I may be wrong on thi but i always thought the shield adds to your armor class whether or not you are blocking . Improving Is "Spellbreaker (Flawless)" the most this shield can be improved? Night-Hawx (talk) 17:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ''TheNightHawk '' No I have all smithing perks in the heavy armor branch (Dragon armor too) and I can upgrade it to legendary. Matsczon (talk) 21:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Perite have not give to me the Spellbreaker (PS3) Hey guys, Perite have not give to me the Spellbreaker, yes, I had talk to him after kill Orchendor, and he just talk some boring things and then! Give me nothing (that scrimpy skeaver)... . Unlike other quest rewards Spellbreaker dosn't seem to have the "name added" message but is just added. Just look around in your inventory in the apparel section. Matsczon (talk) 21:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) : Aaaaah, I just had the same problem, then I realized shield aren't weapons -.- CyborgROX (talk) 13:29, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Questions on the warding effect: I have a few questions about the ward effect. First I was wondering if the shields ward triggers the effects of the perk Ward Absorb? Or does that only apply to wards cast. Second is does elemental protection reduce the damage done to the ward? Or since the damage is hitting the ward instead of the shield does it not trigger till the ward is down? -Chuckles I also need confirmation if blocking spells with the ward contributes to blocking or restoration. console commands does adding this or other rewards with console commands before getting the quests break the associated quests? anybody tried it to know? Not unless the quest requries you to get the reward and do something with it. Please sign your talk posts. Matsczon (talk) 17:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Shield Rack Bug If you place the Spellbreaker in a shield rack, and then leave the area, it won't be there when you come back.Happened to me (PS3). Need confirmation on Xbox and PC. ~Augusto I have placed Spellbreaker on a shield rack (PC) and, contrary to the article, it has stayed on the shield rack. Have not extensively tested this though 13:55, July 3, 2012 (UTC) It mounts properly for me on Xbox. IFallen Sith (talk) 23:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Location? This page doesn't state where I can find this shield :/ Someone please add the location :/ It isn't technically found since it's a quest reward but the quest (The Only Cure) starts and ends at the Shrine to Peryite. Matsczon (talk) 06:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) First in oblivion? Pretty sure i saw a dark elf in some small vilage ( ash landers?) use it in morrowind. ->According to http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Spellbreaker Spellbreaker first appeared in Daggerfall, and was also in Morrowind. I've also seen and confirmed that the shield is in Morrowind, though it is where the uesp article (http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Morrowind:Spell_Breaker) says 14:00, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Block leveling I don't know if the information on the page is correct. When using the Spellbreaker, my blocking skill leveled up, instead of heavy armor like the trivia section says. 01:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC)JaredMOwens Came to the discussion page for the same reason - just yesterday I used Spellbreaker while power-leveling Block. I went from 25 to 100 - heavy armor did not level at all. If the shield does increase heavy armor, it's miniscule. 18:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC)